


One Last Time

by emdongju



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 12,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emdongju/pseuds/emdongju
Summary: "C-can you.. ruffle my hair just like what you always do? One last time, p-please." Dongju begged.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	1. Sophomores and Seniors

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time so bear with me :D

"Hyung, we literally heard your teacher scold you. Her voice is so loud it reached our room." Geonhak told Seoho. Youngjo just laughed, but agreed about the comment.

On the other end of the hallway, is a sophomore rushing through. Dongju had his hands full with food, still annoyed that he lost the game and had to buy and carry everything. "Ugh curse whoever invented rock papers." He said to himself.

"Yeah, so I was saying-"  
"Aah!"

Dongju felt embarassment wash over him after letting out a small scream. Thank goodness he still have a hold on himself and didn't go full on about screaming.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." Geonhak apologized. He accidentally bumped to a student, as the conversation absorbed him.

"Uh no, it's my fault, sorry." Dongju said without looking up, checking the food he's holding if it's still complete. He let out a sigh of relief and finally met Geonhak's gaze.

"It's on me." The older insisted. "Let me help you." He offered.

"No, thank you. I can manage." Dongju refused and walked away, taking one more thing with him: Geonhak's attention.

"Sophomores are sure different." Seoho commented, bringing Geonhak back to reality. He didn't realize his eyes followed the younger. He bit the inside of his cheeks, trying not to smile.


	2. The Senior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You met Geonhak?" Hwanwoong asked to make sure.
> 
> "Uh, yes?" Dongju answered, quite unsure.
> 
> "The Kim Geonhak?" Keonhee repeated. "Dongju!"

"Oh, you didn't spill anything. Good job, our Dongju." Hwanwoong playfully said, caressing his hair. 

"Ah, so annoying." Dongju responded but laughed too. Keonhee helped him put down everything.

"No, actually-" He settled down on their table before continuing. "I almost dropped it when I bumped into a senior. Luckily I didn't." Dongju said oh so casually like meeting a senior isn't a big deal. (Well, it isn't, the two just always overreact.)

The two froze on their tracks, eyes wide after hearing what he said. Keonhee was the first to react with a loud "What?!" and Hwanwoong's slow dramatic "Oh my gosh."

Dongju cautiously put down his burger, feeling an incoming shake attack.

And Keonhee did. He grabbed his arm and shook his whole body and soul like there's no tomorrow.

"Calm down!" He said. 

"How can I calm down when you bumped into a senior?! A senior, Dongju! A senior!" Keonhee replied.

Hwanwoong pulled his chair closer, as if it wasn't close enough and asked, "Who did you meet?" 

Dongju thought for a second, remembering what happened. "I don't know his name but I saw him before in your dance club." He answered.

The two sunk to their seats, narrowing people down in the dance club.

"Woong! You have a group picture, don't you? He might be there." Keonhee suddenly called out. 

"Of course! Give me a minute." Hwanwoong took out his phone and scrolled through his gallery. This is one of the moments he hates himself for not organizing it because for the love of Keonhee and Dongju, they take a lot of pictures. 

After a lot of scrolling, he finally found one. He clicked it and showed Dongju.

The younger then took his phone and zoomed to every face, looking for that senior. A few more zoom ins, and he found it. "Here." He slid the phone on the table, letting the two see it.

"Oh my-" Hwanwoong swore he felt his heart stop. While Keonhee dramatically gasped, with a hand on his chest.

"You met Geonhak?" Hwanwoong asked to make sure.

"Uh, yes?" Dongju answered, quite unsure.

"The Kim Geonhak?" Keonhee repeated. "Dongju!"

"What?!"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised you met Geonhak hyung. He usually stays at the practice room." Hwanwoong responded.

"And so?" 

"Just eat your burger."


	3. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For the love of fries can they move out of the way?" He whispered.

_Next day..._

Dongju is running late to his class because out of all the days in the week, Keonhee forced them to watch a movie with him. The genre? Horror! Not only was it a 2-hour long movie, the thought of a ghost grabbing his feet kept him up all night. He barely slept a minute. He swore to himself that he will make Keonhee pay.

"For the love of fries can they move out of the way?" He whispered. Third years are filling up the hallway, probably getting ready to head to the gym. 

"Excuse me!" He said as he run. 

"Geonhak--" Youngjo was about to push Geonhak to the side yet he is a second late.

Dongju collided, once again, with the, THE (as Keonhee and Hwanwoong say) Kim Geonhak.

"I'm sorry!" He bowed once then ran off to his class.

"That's the second time someone bumped to you." Seoho remarked. 

"Same person too." Youngjo added. 

"Really? I guess my visual acuity is bad." 

\---

"Dongju~" Keonhee cooed. "You don't hate me, right?" He pouted when Dongju continued walking, acting like he didn't hear him. "Come on~"

"It's your fault." Hwanwoong teased then ran to catch up with the younger.

Keonhee followed, saying the magic words Dongju is waiting for. "I'll treat you."

Dongju had an instant smile on his face, and faced his hyung. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Just forgive me." Keonhee answered.

"Ice cream after class, no buts!" Dongju exclaimed. 

"Me too!" Hwanwoong joined. 

Keonhee jokingly rolled his eyes. "We can't leave you out, of course."

"But you'll have to wait for me, we have practice today." Hwanwoong told them, walking backwards.

"Curse that practice of yours. What is it for?" Dongju replied.

"Contest! We're competing as a whole group!" Hwanwoong excitedly said.

"Can we watch your practice then? I don't wanna be bored for a whole hour." Keonhee asked.

"Sure! They wouldn't mind, I think." 

"If they do, I'm kicking your ass." Dongju commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok just to make things clear: if you might've noticed, there isn't a lot about the other five. dongju is like the main main character of this story so im sorry if the others aren't mentioned as much. thank u for understanding!


	4. The Freshman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this girl is annoyingly confident.

Time went by fast, and before Dongju knows it, school is over. He met Keonhee in the lockers, so they headed for the practice room. 

"Hi Dongju!" Mina, a friend of his, greeted him. 

"Hey Mina!" He greeted back. "I like your hair." He commented. 

"Oh, really?" Mina unconsciously touched it. "I was thinking if you could style it for me for the contest." 

"Sure! Just let me know when." He smiled. "Is Hwanwoong inside?"

"Yup, they're deciding which music to use, so I suggest you be careful." She advised before walking off with her friends.

Keeping her words in mind, they cautiously opened the door, making sure they're not bothering anyone.

Near the speakers stood Hwanwoong, along with the other club members. Hwanwoong had an annoyed look on his face, probably caused by the excessive talking of this one freshman.

"Okay, look. We understand you idolize these people but that doesn't mean we're going with their music which does not suit the concept at all." Hwanwoong rebutted.

"Woong always prepares an explanation for everything." Keonhee whispered to Dongju.

"Because he's afraid of being misunderstood. Remember when he said no once without saying anything else and got in an argument?" He whispered back.

"Yeah, I remember that. He cried so hard after though. It took him two tubs of ice cream to calm down." Keonhee giggled, reminiscing. Hwanwoong is cute, but he was way adorable that day.

They continued whispering things to each other, waiting for the debate or whatever to finish. 

"Excuse me." A deep voice behind them said, scaring the two a bit.

"Oh." Dongju expressed, recognizing this face as the guy he bumped into earlier this morning. "I'm sorry for what happened, I was late to class so I didn't get to apologize properly." He bowed down his head.

"No, it's fine. I understand." Geonhak replied before making his way to the group.

"Have you guys decided on the song?" He asked, shutting up everyone in the room.

Dongju's brows furrowed when he saw the freshman step forward. Wow, this girl is annoyingly confident.

"I suggested a song but-" 

Hwanwoong cut her off. "But it doesn't suit the concept we chose." 

"So?" Geonhak waited for an answer.

"She keeps insisting on her choice, so we didn't get to discuss more." Hwanwoong replied.

"Okay." Geonhak turned to the freshman. "If your song of choice is great, why don't you play it once? Let everyone hear it and decide."

The freshman nodded and reached for the aux cord to play the song.

Hwanwoong walked away from the group and hugged Dongju, which he returned. "She's getting onto my nerves I hate her." He told them quietly.

"Hmm I can see why." Keonhee commented. "Doesn't know when to give up."

"What's your concept?" Dongju asked.

"Demons and that stuff." The two tried not to laugh after hearing his answer. The song CLEARLY does not suit it at all. It had so much bright vibes you could mistake it as a children's song.

"I know right." Hwanwoong said.


	5. New Technique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I practice on your face?"
> 
> "Practice what?"
> 
> "Make up."

"Hwanwoong-ssi." 

Dongju tapped Woong's back, signalling that he needs to go. 

"Just twenty more minutes, and we can have ice cream." He told them.

"No, it's okay. Watching you guys argue or whatever is interesting." Dongju assured him.

"Thanks I guess." Hwanwoong gave them a small smile before returning to the group.

Dongju turned to Keonhee. "Can I practice on your face?"

Keonhee looked at him, confused. "Practice what?"

"Make up." He answered. "There's this technique I wanna try."

"Go ahead." Keonhee shrugged. "But are you gonna do it here or?"

"No, it's too packed in here. I won't be able to focus. Let's go outside." The younger waved his hands, catching Hwanwoong's attention. He pointed at the door, gesturing that they're heading out. Woong nodded in return, before focusing back on their discussion.

They decided to sit at one of the benches not far from the practice room. So that Hwanwoong wouldn't have a hard time looking for them.

Dongju took out his pouch for make up. He dabbed a prepared towel with water, which he used to clean Keonhee's face. 

"You know, it's not that I'm implying stuff, but Geonhak hyung keeps looking at you a while ago." Keonhee informed him.

"Of course you are implying stuff." Dongju rolled his eyes. "Why would he look at me? And hyung? You're close with him?"

"Not that close. I just knew him when I met Seoho hyung." The older answered. "You probably don't know Seoho hyung too, since you don't listen when we talk about seniors."

"Yeah right." Dongju snorted then proceeded to put clips on his hair, to keep it out of the way.

\---

Dongju was adding the finishing touches when they heard Hwanwoong call them.

"Hold on, just making sure." Dongju looked at Keonhee's face, checking every inch for errors. "That should be okay." He handed Keonhee a mirror to see himself.

"Okay?! Dongju this is amazing! I'm so beautiful!" Keonhee exclaimed. "I know I'm already beautiful, but wow! I'm exceptionally beautiful!"

Dongju just laughed at his remark, and packed up his things. The older ran to meet the other, much likely to brag about his look.

"Woah! Dongju did such a great job!" Hwanwoong commented.

"Right?!" 

"I know, I know! Let's go! Ice cream!" He said, pulling the two with him so they can move on.


	6. A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know that. I was just hoping I had a chance."

"Dongju! Do you have free time?" Areum approached him when he was putting his books back in the locker.

"Yes, class starts in thirty minutes so I'm free." He answered.

"Great! Can you do my hair for me?" She shyly asked.

"Of course. Do you have a comb with you?"

"Yes, here." Areum pulled out a comb from her pocket.

"Let me just close this."

\---

"Do you think you can introduce me to Keonhee?" Areum asked, biting her lip out of embarassment.

"Introduce? He already knows you." Dongju replied, confused on what she's saying.

"No, like, introduce. You see, I- I like him." Areum covered her face with her hands after responding.

Dongju sighed. "Look, I am not telling you this to break your heart. But for the love of Keonhee he's not straight. All three of us are not straight. We're jellier than jelly."

Areum pouted. "I know that. I was just hoping I had a chance."

"He'd rather be your friend instead." Dongju told her.

"I'd like that." 

"I'll tell him later. You're all done." Dongju gave back her comb.

"Thank you! Let me know what Keonhee thinks! Bye!" Areum waved at him as she walk away.

"Seriously though what made her think she has a chance?" He thought to himself. He shook the thought away and headed to class.


	7. Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sure, I guess."
> 
> "I'll let our leader know!" 
> 
> "What?!"

"Hyung!" Dongju shouted when he recognized Keonhee's figure. Class just ended, and they're on their way to meet with Hwanwoong.

Keonhee stopped in his tracks to let the younger catch up. "Hey Dongju."

"You won't believe what I'm about to tell you. But I'll tell it later so Woong hyung can know too." Dongju linked their arms together as they walk.

"Ugh you should've told me later." Keonhee said, while he just laughed.

They chatted about a thing or two, but halted when they saw Hwanwoong, talking with a senior. 

"Ah, yes, I'll let Geonhak hyung know. Thank you!" 

The senior walked away after a smile. While the two rushed to the other's side. 

"Who and why?" Keonhee immediately asked. 

"Youngjo hyung. Told me to tell Geonhak hyung that they won't be home till eight." He answered.

"Why didn't he just text him?" Dongju pointed out.

"Apparently Geonhak hyung left his phone at their apartment." 

"Okay." Keonhee shrugged. "Practice still not done?"

Hwanwoong frowned. "Not yet. But we're currently on a break!" He giggled.

"Nice! Let me style your hair then!" Dongju exclaimed.

"Seriously why do you always have your tools with you?" Keonhee pried.

"For moments like this, duh." The younger answered, like it was so obvious.

"Where do you keep it? Your bag is too small to carry those all the time."

"In my locker." 

"What style, Dongju?" Hwanwoong asked.

"Something that suits your concept. I'm styling Mina's, so might as well style yours." He replied.

Hwanwoong suddenly jumped, like a switch inside him was flicked. "You can do our make up too!" 

Dongju thought about it for a few seconds before agreeing. "Sure, I guess."

"I'll let our leader know!" 

"What?! Why? It's not like I'm doing the whole group!" 

"Exactly!" Hwanwoong smirked. "You can ask Myeong to help you!"

"I'll assist you too!" Keonhee hopped on the bandwagon.

Dongju couldn't do anything but sigh. He knows the two won't stop bothering him unless he says yes. "Fine, I guess. Now let's head to the benches so I can practice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda boring, isn't it?


	8. A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A friend is better than nothing."

"Dongju what were you going to tell us?" Keonhee asked as Dongju prepare his tools.

"Oh yeah right. So I met Areum this morning." He started, grouping Hwanwoong's hair as he talks. "I did her hair for her on my free time. And she suddenly asked me to introduce her to Keonhee hyung."

"Eh? But I already know her." Keonhee interrupted.

"I know, that's what I said too. But she said, introduce as in introduce. So I was like what? What does she mean by that? Then she went, 'I like Keonhee'." Dongju told them, making the two giggle.

"What did you tell her?" Hwanwoong urged him to continue.

"I told her that we're jellier than jelly and that Keonhee hyung would rather be her friend." He replied.

"True. A friend is better than nothing." Keonhee remarked.

Dongju grabbed his hairspray and used it on his hyung's head.

"Is your leader nice to you?" Keonhee asked Hwanwoong.

"I guess? He treats me like how he treats everyone." Woong shrugged. "Except for Nami. I can tell he hates Nami."

"Who is this Nami?" Dongju raised an eyebrow.

"The freshman girl."

"Oh. Understandable." He commented.

Dongju finished styling just in time. A dancer called Hwanwoong, letting him know that practice will resume in five minutes.

"Thanks Ju! I'll talk to Hajun hyung, see if he's okay with you doing all-" Woong paused to gesture at what the younger did. "-this for the contest. Wait for me before heading home!"

Keonhee and Dongju looked at each other, both having the same thought in mind.

"So?" The younger grinned.

"Pizza?" Keonhee suggested.

"Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the chapters are so short (~_~;)


	9. One Of A Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you want me to carry that for you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter for today?

"Let's order one for Woong hyung before we go." Dongju said, as they're preparing to leave.

"Oh wait he texted me." Keonhee informed him. "He wants to meet us at the school gates."

"Okay."

\---

"Hyung!" The younger called.

Beside the gates stood Hwanwoong and, surprisingly, Geonhak. Dongju tried to remember if the other mentioned anything about the senior tagging along. Why is Hwanwoong always with a senior?

"Keonhee! Dongju!" Hwanwoong greeted. He waited for them to reach their place before talking. "Geonhak hyung invited us to his place."

"Uh, no offense, but why?" Dongju's mind was filled with suspicion.

"I was wondering if you could help me set up the place?" Geonhak answered carefully, afraid of saying anything wrong. "It's Youngjo hyung's birthday and Seoho hyung is with him as distraction. As far as I know, Hwanwoong is his friend. And besides, the more the merrier, right?" He anxiously rubbed his neck.

"Sure! We would love to help!" Keonhee blurted. He gave Dongju a meaningful look, leaving the younger with no choice but to nod along.

"Great. Do you guys wanna head directly or head home first?" Geonhak asked.

"My bag is kinda heavy so-" Hwanwoong cut off Dongju. 

"No no, we're okay. Let's go?" The two went on their merry way, as if they already know the address.

Dongju can't help but roll his eyes. He definitely needs an explanation later when all of this is over. 

"Do you want me to carry that for you?" Geonhak offered.

"That would be nice, thank you." Dongju didn't even hesitate accepting the offer. He passed his bag to the third year and chased his friends.

Geonhak can't help but smile. If it was the other students, they'd probably refuse, strongly. Son Dongju sure is one of a kind.


	10. Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's going on between you two?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay tenth chapter!

Realization dawned on Dongju as he recognize the path they're taking. What surprised him more is that they are headed to their apartment. Or just beside.

"You live here?" He confirmed.

"Yes." Geonhak replied as he unlock the door.

"That's so cool! We live at the next apartment!" Keonhee yelped.

"Really? We don't see you around though." Geonhak said.

"Because someone-" Hwanwoong eyed Dongju. "-needs a lot of attention."

The younger nudged him on the arm, stronger than usual. "Just say you can't leave me alone." Dongju grinned.

"Yes, we can't because you mess with our clothes every time we do." Keonhee pointed out.

"Hey! Don't act like you don't need help in deciding what to wear!" Dongju rebutted.

Geonhak huffed, these three don't run of energy, don't they? He invited them to come inside. "I'll just get the materials." He told them and left for Seoho's room. 

The moment he's out of sight, the two gave Dongju a meaningful look. 

"He carried your bag." Hwanwoong started.

"All the way here." Keonhee added.

"And?" Dongju asked.

"What's going on between you two?" Keonhee asked, trying not to break out a smile.

"Nothing. He just offered to help me. I accepted, because why not?" Dongju shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Hwanwoong pushed the topic more.

"Yes, I am." Dongju squinted his eyes, it's his turn now to ask questions. "How about you two? You never told me about this Youngjo hyung. And if you were indeed friends, I would've met him, no? I'd understand helping them set up, but you're both acting weird about it. Now tell me what's going on." 

The two looked away, avoiding eye contact with the younger. And as if the deity heard them, Geonhak is coming down the stairs.

"Spill everything later." He made sure that he was heard, before helping the senior with the paper bags.


	11. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's single. Never had a boyfriend before."

"Not there. Move it to the right just a little bit."

"Here?" Geonhak moved the banner to where Dongju pointed.

Dongju stepped back to see the whole thing properly. "Perfect." He turned to Keonhee's direction. "Stop playing around and inflate the balloons! And where's Woong hyung?"

"He went to the bathroom." Geonhak answered instead.

The younger followed Geonhak's directions to find Yeo Hwanwoong, who just got out of the toilet. Seeing how he hold his stomach made Dongju worry.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, guiding his hyung just in case he falls.

"That Lee Keonhee put something on the pizza you bought." Hwanwoong gritted his teeth.

"Do you wanna go home? I'll stay with you." 

"No, I'll be alright in a while."

Keonhee made sure Dongju can't hear them before prying.

"Hyung, what do you think of Dongju?" 

Geonhak choked on his spit, stunned at the sudden question. "He seems like a nice person."

Keonhee giggled. "He's single. Never had a boyfriend before." 

Geonhak is now interested. "Really? Why?"

"Well, first of all his twin doesn't approve of his crushes." 

"Oh he has a twin?" The senior repeated.

"Yep, I'd introduce him to you but he doesn't study here." Keonhee answered. "But Dongju doesn't really want to be in a relationship. He still believes in true love or whatnot. He's a huge fan of Disney."

_"Cute."_ Geonhak thought.

Their conversation was cut off when the two came back.

"Geonhak hyung, can I have a glass of water?" Dongju approached him.

"Sure." Geonhak saw in his peripheral vision how Keonhee winked at him in secret.

The three's friendship is so far different than his with Youngjo and Seoho. But he doesn't mind, each has their own charm.


	12. Upset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sit and spill."

It took them nearly two hours and a half to prepare everything. From the decorations to the ingredients. Apparently Geonhak knows how to cook and will prepare what they'll eat. Though he said they'd still order something.

"We'll be back! We'll just dress properly!" Keonhee waved, before closing the door.

"Dongju~" His hyungs cooed.

"What do you want?" A hint of irritation on the youngest's voice.

"Uhm, a bit of make up." Hwanwoong said.

"And a nice hairstyle." Keonhee continued.

"No! I am not doing anything unless you tell me why!" Dongju cried out, clearly annoyed and upset about being left out.

"We're sorry! Don't be mad, we'll tell you everything!" Keonhee said, shocked about Dongju's burst of emotion.

Dongju knows they will eventually tell him, yet he can't stay put seeing how the two act around him. He doesn't like being excluded. Especially by his two friends.

"Fine! But you both owe me a pack of gummy bears." He declared and stomped inside their home.

He went straight ahead to his room, dropping his bag on the bed. "They're stressing me out." He huffed.

Dongju opened his closet, pondering what to wear. Well, they aren't that close to choose something too comfortable. Although he can say they're, what, friends? He sighed and just chose his favorite, hoping it would be alright.

He changed to a plain white shirt, tucking it in to his black jeans. To top it off, his fave cardigan and a necklace, the other half of the pendant belonging to Dongmyeong.

Hwanwoong knocked on his door before entering along with Keonhee.

"Sit and spill." He pointed at the chair and rummaged through his bag.

Keonhee took the initiative and sat down, Hwanwoong staying on the bed.

"I met Seoho hyung, probably two months ago? During P.E. He's a basketball varsity so coach asked him to show us a few moves." Keonhee began.

"Oh, player senior?" Dongju asked as he style his hyung's hair.

"Yes! Player senior! I guess I never told you his name. So yeah, I ran into him a few times, eventually we became close because I talk a lot." Both Hwanwoong and Dongju giggled, can't oppose to what he said.

"Youngjo hyung was in the art class we modelled for." It was now Hwanwoong's turn. "He came up to me after class, saying it was nice to draw us and that I have nice lines. We greet each other if we meet. That's pretty much it."

Dongju huffed. "And I got upset over this?!" He remarked.

"We have a crush on them."

"What?!"


	13. Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And thank goodness he did."

"You-" Dongju pointed to Keonhee. "-like Seoho? And Woong hyung with Youngjo?"

"Yes." The two nodded.

"W-what? Since when?" 

"Since we met them."

"And you never told me?!"

"We planned to tell you, I don't know, a month ago? But you're always stressed out about your exams and stuff. We didn't wanna bother you." Keonhee pouted.

"My gosh! You guys are never a bother! And so what if I'm stressed, I wouldn't mind." Dongju wanted to pull his hyung's hair, but decided against it. He didn't want his efforts go to waste.

"Sorry, Ju." Woong apologized.

He sighed. "It's alright."

\---

"Do you like Geonhak hyung?" Hwanwoong suddenly asked on their way to the other apartment.

Dongju gave him a confused look before answering. "No. Why would I?"

Woong shrugged. "I don't know. You never had a crush after that guy in the mall."

The youngest shuddered when he remembered that. "Ugh, don't remind me. I hate myself for being liking that dude."

Keonhee laughed. "Dongmyeong called me late at night just to tell me to not let you go out."

"And thank goodness he did." 

Dongju expressed then knocked on the door. Geonhak rushed down the stairs, struggling to wear his shirt.

He opened the door, inviting the three inside. "You're just in time, they're on their way." 

Carrying on with their plan, they turned off the lights, hid in different places with party poppers in hand.


	14. Matching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh! Geonhak bumper!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Light illuminated the room, confetti in the air, a cake brought up to his face with a lit candle waiting for him.

Youngjo has never experienced anything like this. The past birthdays with the guys were always simple, they never really bothered to go all out. But he was thankful. For the surprise, for another year of life, and oh, for new friends!

Unfamiliar faces greeted him, he can only recognize one: Yeo Hwanwoong.

"Make a wish!" They urged.

Youngjo put his hands together and closed his eyes. _"I wish for more memories with the people I love."_ He blew the candle, and they sang happy birthday once more.

"Thanks you guys." He smiled.

"I haven't properly introduce myself yet." Keonhee laughed at the awkwardness. "I'm Lee Keonhee." 

"Son Dongju." The youngest muttered, feeling a bit shy.

"Oh! Geonhak bumper!" Seoho exclaimed when he realized why he looked so familiar.

"Hyung!" Geonhak hit Seoho with his free hand, feeling bad for Dongju.

"Uh yes, that's me hehe." Dongju gave them a small smile.

"Let's eat!"

\---

"Hyung this is great!" Keonhee praised.

"Yeah, Geonhak. Where'd you learn to cook this? You never made this for us." Seoho agreed.

"Internet." The other answered like it was nothing.

They chatted as they eat. Talking about anything that suddenly comes to thought. The three felt more welcome as time passed by. Dongju now comfortable enough to take off his cardigan.

"We'll clean this up, you guys go play with the console if you want." Youngjo told them.

"No!" Hwanwoong perked up. "It's your birthday! We'll do this instead."

"It's okay." Youngjo insisted.

"Woong will help you hyung. We'll be at the living room." Seoho meddled, seeing it as an opportunity to escape his duty.

And so they did. The two were left in the kitchen, doing whatever they planned to do. Seoho settled down on his bean bag, observing the rest's actions.

"You two are matching." He commented, pointing at Dongju and Geonhak.

"Huh?" Dongju hummed and scanned the other, which is doing the same. Their only difference is the print Geonhak's shirt have, and Dongju's noticable necklace.

Geonhak saw the same design at the mall. And as far as he remembers, it had a pair. His throat dried, wanting to ask who owns the other half. Because whether he admits it or not, he's jealous. A little bit.


	15. Walk Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need to go home."

They decided to watch a movie after the two finished washing the dishes. It wasn't horror, to Dongju's relief.

"Geonhak hyung." Hwanwoong called. "Did you see my hairstyle during practice?"

Geonhak nodded, quite puzzled. 

"Dongju styled it, and I was wondering if he can be our hairstylist and make-up artist for the contest?" 

"Oh, wow." Geonhak glanced at Dongju, amazed at his skills. "Sure, but I don't think my opinion matters." The older said.

"Can you help me tell Hajun hyung? I thought he'd think about it if you tell him." Woong requested.

"Okay. I'd give him a call tomorrow." He replied.

"Thanks hyung!"

Dongju looked at the clock, hesitating if he should say something. He wanted to nudge Keonhee but the latter is busy chatting with his crush. Hwanwoong is focused on the movie, Youngjo explaining to him small details he couldn't understand.

Oh whatever. He stood up, immediately catching everyone's attention. "Uh, I need to go home. It's getting late and I need to wake up early tomorrow."

"Right!" His hyungs got up. "I forgot you're leaving tomorrow, Ju. Sorry." Keonhee said.

"No, it's okay! You guys stay here and finish the movie." He opposed.

"Will you be okay though? You can't sleep properly if you're alone." Hwanwoong worried.

"I'll be alright. I'll get going." He put on his cardigan. "Happy birthday again, Youngjo hyung."

"Thanks, Dongju. Is it safe for you to go alone?" Youngjo asked.

"It's just a few steps away." He laughed, attempting to lighten up the atmosphere. "Bye, hyungs." He waved and headed out.

Geonhak just watched him walk away, yet he felt a sting in his heart. He doesn't want Dongju to walk away from his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi pls comment what u think if u want to alsjdjjdsjdj talk to meee


	16. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Want me to sing you a lullaby?"

Hwanwoong is right, he can't sleep. He feels scared knowing he's alone in this house. His mind is filled with thousands of possibilities, most unlikely to happen. He hugs his Doongdoongie for comfort, convincing himself that he's asleep. He toss and turns, hoping slumber would take him in.

Dongju sighs and gets up. He grabbed his phone and pressed whoever's number. 

"Hello?" Dongmyeong's voice was hoarse, he probably woke him up.

"Hey Myeong." Dongju greeted. "Can't sleep."

"Why? Where's Keonhee and Hwanwoong?" As much as he wants to sleep, Dongmyeong can't just ignore his brother.

"Neighbors. I went home early for the trip." 

"Hmm. Can't wait to see me, huh?" Dongmyeong joked.

"Shut up." Dongju answered with giggles.

"Want me to sing you a lullaby?"

"That would be nice." Dongju said.

He put his phone on loudspeaker before putting it back on the bedside. He laid down, Dongmyeong's sweet voice filling his ears. It didn't take him long to reach dreamland. And only then did Dongmyeong stopped singing.

"Good night, Ju." He uttered and ended the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a break from the love story :3 
> 
> i love how dongdong takes care of each other im soft


	17. Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But hey, you can't have everything, right?

Dongju got up early, not caring if he only had a four-hour sleep. He took a shower and dressed up comfortably. He put on his hoodie and some clean pants he found on his closet. Of course, do not forget the jewelry if he doesn't want to hear Dongmyeong's loud lecture for ten minutes. He packed extra clothes, just in case he gets dirty and needs to change. He didn't bother putting on make up as it's his family he'll be with.

He visited his hyungs' rooms, kissing them on the cheek before leaving.

"Be safe, Ju." Hwanwoong murmured.

Dongju locked the door, then headed to the nearest convenience store, where his family will pick him up. He decided to buy a pack of gummies as he wait.

"Seoho hyung it's too early for this."

"Well I don't wanna go alone, Geonhak." Seoho refuted, still focused on choosing chips.

"Couldn't you just buy them later?" Geonhak wants to strangle his hyung for disturbing his sleep. What's worse is he's still in his pajamas, a jacket covering his tank top.

"Hi hyungs." Dongju greeted when he saw them.

"Hi, Dongju. Where are you headed?" Seoho greeted back, noticing his get up.

"Going on a trip with the family." He answered.

"Oh, really? Take care."

"Thanks hyung. I'll go ahead and pay for this."

"Bye, Ju! See you around!" Seoho waved.

"Bye." That's what Geonhak can only say. He takes his words back. He's thankful for Seoho dragging him here. Except he'd like it best if he looks much more presentable. But hey, you can't have everything, right?


	18. Mall Dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hate him so much and I love you for doing what you did."

"I still don't understand why you don't wanna go to the same school as me." Dongmyeong pouted.

"Because we want different things?" Dongju replied.

"Ju, we're learning the same things. We're still in high school." Myeong pointed out. "You even left home!"

"We had an agreement! I'll transfer after second year. And besides, I made new friends." Ju told him.

"Who? Let me meet them!" Myeong exclaimed.

"If you can." Ju shrugged. "But you can't have a crush on them! Hee hyung likes Seoho hyung and Woong hyung likes Youngjo hyung. Geonhak hyung, that one you can like." 

"No, thank you. I like someone else." Myeong grinned.

"And you didn't tell me?! I am so offended!" Ju exaggerated.

"I just found out his name yesterday." Myeong giggled.

"And?"

"Lee Giwook." His brother showed him a picture. "He's the same age as us."

Dongju stole Myeong's phone, scrolling through the guy's profile. "He's cute." He said and returned it.

"How about you? No one has caught your attention?" 

"Nope. After that mall dude, no thank you." Dongju shook his head.

"Oh right. What happened with him again?" Myeong asked, unable to remember.

"I met him at the mall, remember? I called you right after he left to tell you I have a date the next day. Then you said not to go because it didn't felt right. Woong hyung locked me with him in the house while you and Keonhee hyung showed up instead. Turns out he has plans of embarassing me to his friends. And you recognize one of them, then tables turned on him. I hate him so much and I love you for doing what you did." 

"Love you too bro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> classes start on monday so might not update as much after next week 😬


	19. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have someone, but I'm not sure about how I feel though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting kinda late because im busy busy :p

"Bye, mom, dad. See you next week." Dongju waved and watched the car drive away. Not even a minute passed when he received a message from his twin.

_I miss you already :(_

He just laughed and replied with a _me too_.

It was already dark when he got back, so it's no wonder why there's no one outside. He walked home, taking his time to appreciate the night sky.

"Pretty moon." He mumbled. 

"You as well."

"Oh sweet mother of fries!" Dongju clutched his chest, startled by whoever spoke behind him.

Geonhak chuckled, finding him cute. "How'd your day go?" He asked, the two walking side by side.

"It's great. We went on a roadtrip, looked for a nice spot to chill." The younger shared. Dongju noticed the plastic bag he was holding. "What's that?"

"This? Food for the guys. Hwanwoong and Keonhee came over." Geonhak answered.

"What you guys up to? And they made you go alone?" 

"We played board games, the console. Now we're just watching a movie. They're busy flirting with each other, so I volunteered." He said, making Dongju laugh.

"They confessed already?"

"No, not yet. Although they're being obvious with their feelings." 

Dongju hummed, running out of things to say. "How 'bout you? How's your lovelife?"

Geonhak shrugged. "Pretty dry, I guess."

"Really?" The younger raised an eyebrow. "You don't like anyone?"

"I have someone, but I'm not sure about how I feel though." 

"That's okay. I used to be like that too." Dongju assured him. "But it's better if you confess as soon as possible. Life's cruel."

Now, how ironic is it that the person Geonhak likes is giving him advice.


	20. Their Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why didn't they meet sooner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're still here, thank you so much it means a lot to me <3

They stopped at Geonhak's apartment. "Do you wanna hang out with us?"

"Sure, but I'd go home first. Gonna drop off my bag and change." Dongju replied.

"Can I come with you?" Geonhak bursted, catching himself off guard. "To keep you company. I heard from Hwanwoong that you don't like being alone." He explained, even though Dongju didn't ask.

"That'd be great, thank you hyung." Dongju smiled.

And so here they are, taking a few more steps. Geonhak felt shy entering their place.

"Be free to look around hyung, I'll be quick." Dongju told him and went upstairs.

"Take your time." Geonhak said. He wandered around, picture frames stealing his attention. All of it were photos of the three. He asks himself, why didn't they meet sooner? But they probably did, Geonhak just didn't care enough to know about him.

He headed to the kitchen, serving himself a glass of water. He drinks as he reads the notes sticked on the refrigerator door.

_Woong hyung good luck on your exam~_   
_Dongju fighting! Good luck!_   
_Please go grocery shopping - refrigerator_   
_Lee Keonhee stop stealing my snacks!!!_

Geonhak finds it interesting that they write notes when they can talk to each other, better yet live under the same roof.

"Hak hyung." Dongju called out, so Geonhak put down the glass and went back to the living room.

"Sorry, I got thirsty." Geonhak faked a cough, feeling awkward.

"Let's go?"

The thing is, he doesn't want to. Geonhak wants to stay here instead. He likes it here where he has Dongju all to himself. But would he say that out loud? Of course not. He has a lot of time, he tells himself. 

When in reality, Geonhak only has a few months left before Dongju comes back home.


	21. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you telling me this now?!"

A month has passed, and things are getting more hectic. In three days, Hwanwoong's dance contest will take place. They've been practicing nonstop, even staying in the practice room till dark.

Dongju paced back and forth in his room, phone close to his ear as he waits. A few more rings and Dongmyeong answered the phone.

"You free this Friday?" He asked, no introductions needed.

_"Well hello to you too. I think I'm free, as far as I remember we only have two classes that day. Why?"_

"Great! Help me with Woong hyung's team. They have a contest coming up and they asked me to take care of their hair and make up. There are twelve members, let's take six each. Keonhee hyung will assist us." 

_"Why are you telling me this now?! You should've called earlier!"_

"At least I called you." Dongju rolled his eyes even though his twin can't see him.

_"Sometimes I just wanna hit you."_ Dongmyeong sighed. _"Alright I'll be there. What time does it start?"_

"Six in the afternoon. I'll pick you up from the bus stop."

_"Okay, bye bro. Love you."_

"Love you too, Myeong." Dongju said and ended the call. He ran down the stairs, about to tell Hwanwoong the news before he goes back to practice.

"Woong hyung! Myeong will help."

"That's great! Tell him I said thank you! And to you too, Dongju! Thanks for helping out with the contest." Hwanwoong exclaimed as he tie his shoes. "I'm leaving! Tell Keonhee that his shirt is on my desk."

"Bye hyung, be careful!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, im doing fast forwards because it's already at chap 21 and they're still not together D:
> 
> so sorry the pace is so slow


	22. D-Day Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I missed you!"

_I'm almost there_

Dongju reads his brother's text, feeling rushed even if he's only a minute away. He picks up his pace to reach the stop faster.

"Myeong!" He waved his hands when he saw his twin. It wasn't hard to spot him, just look for someone with the same figure as him.

Dongmyeong immediately clung to him. "Where are we headed?" 

"To our apartment first. It's not far."

"Ah! I'm so excited! It's been so long since I've been there!" Dongmyeong shrieked.

On their way, they discussed about the details. Dongju sent him yesterday a picture of an example, and another with his work on Keonhee, since Hwanwoong wasn't available. 

"Hey Dongju." Youngjo, who was outside their apartment, greeted him.

"Hi hyung! Meet my brother, Dongmyeong." Dongju introduced them to one another.

"Hello! Nice to meet you!"

"Hi Dongmyeong! My name's Youngjo." The older said.

Their attention went to the screaming from inside, so Youngjo had to go. "I'm sorry, I'll talk to you guys later."

"See you later hyung!"

Before his twin could even open his mouth, "The one screaming is Seoho hyung. He's always doing something stupid, but he's nice."

As soon as they arrived, Dongmyeong plopped down on the couch. "It's so cold outside."

"I did tell you to dress warm." Dongju countered. "Keonhee hyung!"

"You're here! Dongmyeong I missed you!" Keonhee went straight ahead for Myeong, hugging him tight. 

"Did you order lunch?" Dongju ignored their little reunion, which was getting too dramatic.

"I did! It'll be here soon! Oh and the hyungs are eating here with us." Keonhee told him.

"Even Woong hyung and Geonhak hyung?" 

"Yup, the rehearsal will be quick so they decided to join us." Keonhee replied.

"I'll just take a shower, call me when it's time for lunch!" Dongju shouted as he climbs up the stairs.


	23. D-Day Part 2: Ew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, uh are you.. Dongju's boyfriend?"

"Dongju! Hurry up! Let's eat!"

"Wait for me!" Dongju shouted back and continued rummaging through his closet. He chose a hoodie to lend to Dongmyeong. He may be a brat sometimes, but he still cares for his twin.

"Hi Geonhak hyung." He greeted as he go down the stairs, Geonhak just about to come in.

"Hi Dongju." The older greeted back.

They headed to the dining area, where the rest are. The original dining table wouldn't fit them all, so desks were connected.

"Wear this." Dongju gave the hoodie to Myeong, before sitting down beside him.

"Oh uh hello." Geonhak said, seeing a new face is with them.

"Hello!" Dongmyeong greeted back with enthusiasm.

"So, uh are you.. Dongju's boyfriend?"

Dongju choked on his food while Dongmyeong spit his water directly to Keonhee who's on his other side.

"Dongmyeong that's so gross!"

"I'm sorry! Did it sound rude?" Geonhak immediately apologized, feeling embarassed.

"What do you mean boyfriend?! Ew!" Dongju gave him a disgusted look.

"No! Goodness never! He's my twin!"


	24. D-Day Part 3: Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's shocked, to say the least.

Geonhak gasped and his eyes went back and forth at the twins. "I am so sorry. I didn't know, you guys don't look alike-"

"We're fraternal, of course we don't look alike!" Dongju cut him off.

Never did they thought that a day will come and someone will mistake them as boyfriends. Dongju didn't even want to think about it.

Youngjo sighed. "Let's continue eating, shall we? Time won't wait for us." He meddled, thinking that things would go out of hand if he doesn't.

Keonhee excused himself to change out of his wet shirt. 

Geonhak curses in his mind, regretting this very moment. Ugh, what was he thinking? He should've just close his mouth shut, and never talk again. Not only did he humiliate himself to the guy he likes, but to his brother and friends too! He wants to run away, to never return. 

Dongju takes a deep breath, and then stuffs his mouth with food. Just be calm, and think straight. He's not mad, just thrown off at the fact that Geonhak thought Dongmyeong is his boyfriend. He's shocked, to say the least.

The room is filled with silence after that. No one wanted to say anything. Although Geonhak can feel the glances every once in a while from Seoho. Not sure if it's genuine concern or one with tease.

"We still have two hours before we go." Hwanwoong said with a soft voice.

"I'll be upstairs." Dongju replied.


	25. D-Day Part 4: Bus Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They like each other no doubt."

Their atmosphere lightened up in no time, but it is still awkward between Geonhak and Dongju. Dongmyeong already forgot what happened and is busy screeching with Keonhee and Hwanwoong. Youngjo and Seoho, mostly Seoho, just talking about random stuff that comes to mind.

Geonhak sighs for the nth time and focuses on the things and people they pass by. The group decided to ride a bus, as the small indoor hall is quite far. 

He turned around when he felt a presence beside him. It was Dongju.

"You should relax, y'know." The younger mutters.

"Too nervous to relax." He replies.

Geonhak's body tenses more when Dongju puts his head on the younger's shoulder. "Sleep, hyung."

He takes deep breaths instead of protesting, after all he does need every rest he can get.

Seeing the view in front of them, makes Dongmyeong want to throw up. "Dongju said he had enough. But he likes Geonhak hyung." He stated, voice just loud enough for Hwanwoong and Keonhee to hear.

"They like each other no doubt." Keonhee added.

"Do you approve of Geonhak hyung?" Hwanwoong asked, surprised.

"I can't answer that yet. Let's just observe for now."

But deep inside, Dongmyeong knows his twin will be in safe hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a twitter account! my username is @emdongju so feel free to follow me if u want :D if u have questions about the au, message me!


	26. D-Day Part 5: Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And what if we don't?"

As soon as they arrived, everyone became busy. The two oldest looked for vacant seats in the audience area, Hwanwoong and Geonhak changing to their costumes, the rest doing their thing on the others who were done dressing.

Keonhee will be helping with the hair, the twins on the make up. There was no time to introduce Dongmyeong to everyone who asks, so Dongju just ignored their questions and focused on his work. An hour left, and they're on the final two.

Geonhak took initiative and sat himself in front of Dongju. The younger, who was about to call Mina, turned his attention to him. He grabbed his concealer and applied to a few spots that needed concealing.

"You have a scar." Dongju commented.

Geonhak hummed. "Got it when I was young, fell off my bike."

"You guys will win." Dongju encouraged when he noticed the older has been silent.

"And what if we don't?" Geonhak didn't want him to be disappointed.

"You will win." Dongju repeated, his voice sounding so firm. "All you need to do is trust yourself and your team." He smiled.

"Thank you, Dongju." Geonhak smiled back.

"Will you be more motivated if I tell you I have a present for you when you win?" Dongju grinned.

"I guess I have no choice but bring you the trophy." Geonhak said with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also pls comment your thoughts 🥺 if u want


	27. D-Day Part 6: Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every second was astounding.

"Stop being so nervous! You were so confident when you said they'll win!" Dongmyeong lectured his twin who can't stay still.

"Still! It's different when it's starting!" Dongju argued.

"Calm down!"

The younger rolled his eyes and focused at the host.

"A pleasant evening to everyone! We are pleased to have you for this year's dance contest! Before we officially start, let us thank our sponsors-"

"He talks too much." Dongju complained.

"Of course he does, he's an MC. What do you expect him to do?" Keonhee argued. 

"Ugh I just want them to perform already." He said.

"-without further ado, let us begin! Tonight, we have six schools competing for the top spot. Here is the criteria our judges will use to give a score for our contestants."

The host proceeded to read the criteria, and the awards they might receive. Not long after that, the first group performed.

Dongju thanked the deity for not letting their school go first. In such competitions, everyone avoids being the first to perform. Judges cannot give a high score to the first runner, as they are used as the standard for the rest.

"TWELVE MONARCHS!"

They cheered when it was their school's turn. Dongju put his hands together, praying for a safe stage and great results.

Dongju didn't realize he's holding his breath throughout the whole performance. Every second was astounding. It left everyone speechless. The flips, stunts, moves, everything! It's their greatest performance yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill just finish writing the other chap then post two more for today :D


	28. D-Day Part 7: Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're celebrating at home!"

"First place goes to the Twelve Monarchs!"

Everyone celebrated, Dongju jumping around, Dongmyeong and Keonhee shaking each other, Seoho and Youngjo have proud smiles on their faces. 

It was no surprise on who won. The Twelve Monarchs are on a way higher level than the rest. The contestants congratulated each other before leaving the stage. Their feelings are bittersweet, but it was a great experience. After all, they are dancers, no matter what the prize, the title, the stage.

They immediately headed backstage to congratulate the group.

"Congrats!"  
"You did great hyung!"  
"Great job!"

Hwanwoong hugged his friends, so happy that it feels like he's on cloud nine. Youngjo and Seoho gave Geonhak a pat on the back, saying how they were impressed and proud.

"Hwanwoong! Geonhak! We're having a celebratory dinner, you guys coming?" Hajun invited.

"Sorry hyung! We're celebrating at home!" Woong declined. "Thank you guys! Enjoy!"

"Let's go home." Youngjo put his hand around Hwanwoong's shoulders. "Dinner's on me."

"Alright!"  
"Nice!"  
"Thanks Youngjo!"


	29. D-Day Part 8: Presents And Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I got it for you."

Youngjo ordered what everyone wants. He's confident in paying as he saved up his allowance for this. It makes him feel nice that he gets to treat them every once in a while. 

They sat on the floor, food in the center. Chicken, pizza, burger, sodas, ice cream. It's just what they needed. 

Hwanwoong talked about today's event, about how nervous he was. In fact, he almost made a mistake if it weren't for Hajun whispering behind him on what to do next. Despite of that, the group praised him and Geonhak for winning first place.

"Let's have a sleepover." Keonhee suggested, which everyone accepted. They don't see a problem with it as their apartments are literally side by side.

The group split up to wash up. Keonhee and Hwanwoong carried an extra mattress for them to sleep on. Dongju is still with Dongmyeong, finding cloths he can wear. They decided to have matching pajamas, since it's been a long time.

Dongmyeong left the two on the front porch, giving them their moment. Dongju took out a small box on his pocket, handing it to Geonhak.

"I got it for you." He said as Geonhak opens the gift. 

"A necklace. Wow, thank you." Geonhak responded, admiring the piece of jewelry.

"You keep looking at mine so I thought I should give you one." Dongju shrugged.

"I appreciate it, really. It's beautiful." Geonhak's face brightened up. "I didn't get you anything, sorry."

"It's okay. You don't have to. I just felt like giving you one." Dongju rebutted.

"A confession could make up for it, no?" 

"W-what?" The younger was taken aback.

Geonhak just smiled. "I like you, Son Dongju."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! so yes :3 how's the chapter? also we're almost halfway through with the story!! (not sure tho i just estimated it in my mind) thank you for reading enjoy and have fun


	30. Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He unlocks it and smiles when he saw a text.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

The loud, annoying shriek stopped Dongju's train of thoughts.

"Sorry! Continue your moment!" Hwanwoong shouted, covering Dongmyeong's mouth with his hand.

They blabbered about how Dongmyeong ruined the atmosphere and must repent.

Dongju just sighed and faced Geonhak.

"You're as pretty as the moon." He mouthed and headed inside, leaving Geonhak confused but happy.

\---

"Keonhee, scoot over." 

"There's no more space!"

"Then make more space!"

"Guys I can't hear the movie."

"Stop pulling my blanket!'

"Sharing is caring!"

"Guys! Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

\---

It took two movies for most of them to fall asleep. Hwanwoong was curled up in Youngjo's arms, Keonhee spooning Seoho. Only three were left awake. Dongmyeong is on his phone texting his crush, Giwook, who happens to be interested in him too. Guess he can say both of them are now unofficially taken.

Dongju's prying on to his twin's phone, helping Dongmyeong think of what to reply. The twins couldn't stop giggling every time Dongmyeong sends a message.

Geonhak, beside the door and far from them, keeps staring at the necklace Dongju got him. The pendant is a crescent moon, while Dongju's is a halfmoon. He solved the not-so-mystery when he saw Dongmyeong's earlier. It was the other half, the sun. Which is why he thought they're in a relationship. Still embarassing if he thinks about it.

He takes his phone out, types a short message, then goes to sleep.

Dongju felt his phone vibrate under the pillow. He unlocks it and smiles when he saw a text.

_From: Geonhak hyung  
Good night _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh hi alsjsjs just gonna insert my twitter @/emdongju, pls interact with me there >< im kinda having a hard time deciding which scenarios to type so it can be of great help if u talk to me there, thank you! also pls comment ur thoughts :D


	31. Can't Say No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son Dongju, once again, have things go his way.

Time went by fast. During those two months, Hwanwoong managed to confess to Youngjo. His feelings, as it turns out, are reciprocated, and thus they're dating for almost a month now. Keonhee and Seoho both know they like each other, but decided not to rush things and remain as friends for now. Dongmyeong, on the other hand, has already introduced Giwook to his family and vice versa.

Then there's Geonhak, who's still waiting for Dongju. He can feel that Dongju feels the same as him, but he needs confirmation. He doesn't wanna assume and be disappointed if it's not as he expected. They're closer than before, which is great, yet unclear.

"Hyung~" Dongju called him, voice as sweet as honey. "Let me try this one on your face."

And yes, for the past months, that's how he's living his life. A model, he suppose, for Dongju's works. He doesn't have a problem with it, but it is tiring to sit still and do nothing for the next hour because Dongju can't decide what colors to use. He recalls that one time he forgot to remove the make up and went to class with a smudged lipstick. He worries everyone who saw him might think about it in a wrong way.

He sighs. "Just one product, Son Dongju." Geonhak made it clear.

But who is he to resist his cute doe eyes that makes him say yes to everything? Son Dongju, once again, have things go his way.

What was one product became five? Seven? Geonhak lost count.

"You look great!" Dongju giggled.

"You did it, of course it looks great." Geonhak tosses back the compliment.


	32. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't have much time left, he realizes.

"I'm spending Christmas at home." Dongju spoke softly, currently on a call with Geonhak. Anyone who sees them might think they're thousands of miles apart, when Geonhak is literally next door.

"Us too. Three of us are going back home." Geonhak replies.

"Why'd you guys live together anyway?" Dongju asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"We've been friends since birth. Going home from school was lonely, so we decided to just, y'know, live together. Took a while to convince our parents, but in the end they said yes. So here we are. How 'bout you?"

"It was originally just Hee hyung and Woong hyung. But since I don't like being excluded," Dongju pauses to laugh. "I stayed with them. My family didn't like the idea, especially Dongmyeong. Somehow, I compromised, they let me live with them for two years. So I'll move back after this school year. Gonna transfer schools too."

"Oh." Geonhak didn't know what to say. They don't have much time left, he realizes.

"You in your room, right?" 

"Yeah." He hears shuffling from Dongju's line, wondering what he's up to.

"Come outside." Dongju orders.

Geonhak, puzzled at the sudden instruction, gets up and heads to the door. He sees Dongju looking up at the night sky, phone near his ear.

"Dongju-yah."

And before he can even step closer,

Dongju smiles at him. "I like you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so😏 what can u guys say abt it😏 [sorry abt the emoji lajdhdhd] 
> 
> how is it?!!! do u like it???? pls comment ur thoughts


	33. Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you want to?"

"If you're gonna flirt, then do it in private!"  
"Yeah! Stop showing off!"

They find their friends' shouts hilarious.

"Yah Yeo Hwanwoong! You have a boyfriend!" Dongju shouts back.

"Oh, sorry! My bad!" 

They cracked up at Hwanwoong's answer. Youngjo must be sulking right now.

"So," Geonhak said, still on the phone. "Are we...?" He chuckles, too nervous to actually say the word.

"I don't know." Dongju shrugs. "Do you want to?" 

"To make you mine? Of course." He answered. Geonhak ended the call and run towards Dongju, enveloping the younger in a tight hug.

Dongju just giggled, returning the hug. 

They hear their friends cheer, saying it took them too long to be together. Keonhee even called Dongmyeong!

"Son Dongju! Let him meet mom and dad before Christmas!"

Geonhak got tense. Okay, he is not ready to meet his family right now. They just got together. Dongju noticed that and laughed harder.

"Dongmyeong! Don't scare him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes hello, might be the only chapter i post today, sorry. classes start tomorrow so might not update as often, and as much. idk if i can write three chaps a day along with school and everything. so yeah, thank u for reading and thank u for ur patience, comment what ur thoughts!


	34. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What makes it so hard for you guys to believe that?

"Are you sure about it? Dongmyeong's just kidding. And besides, Christmas is right around the corner, you need to go home too." Dongju asked for the nth time.

A few days after making it official, Geonhak thought about meeting Dongju's parents. Because, why not? How can he be deserving of Dongju when he's already shakened just by thinking about it? 

"Yes, I'm sure." He answered, helping Dongju pack his luggage.

"Like sure sure?"

"Sure sure, yes."

Dongju gave up in changing his mind. He doesn't know why he's so agitated about going back home, with a boyfriend, and his boyfriend is Kim Geonhak. Oh my gosh his boyfriend is Kim Geonhak! He blushes at that thought, still finds it unbelievable.

"You can think of me later." Geonhak comments when he notices his boyfriend's flushed cheeks.

"Shut up." Dongju jokingly said, getting back to picking out nice outfits he'll take home.

\---

"You're really meeting his parents?" Seoho repeated.

"What makes it so hard for you guys to believe that? Dongju kept asking me yesterday if I'm sure." Geonhak huffed.

"I don't know, the fact that you're meeting his parents?" Seoho teased, annoying Geonhak more.

"What's wrong with it? I already met Hwanwoong's." Youngjo shrugged.

"Uh that was an accident, so not comparable." Seoho commented.

"A market is still a decent place!" Youngjo argued.

"But not formal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i squeezed in a chapter :D


	35. Why Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Of course I want him. Who wouldn't?"

"Keonhee, are you leaving with Seoho hyung?" Hwanwoong asked, pulling his luggage to place near the door.

"Nope." Keonhee shook his head, not looking away from the television.

"Oh? Why not?" Dongju came from the kitchen.

"Why would we? We don't live in the same house." Keonhee furrowed his eyebrows.

"I honestly don't understand why you two don't want to be in a relationship. You both clearly like each other." Dongju shrugged.

Keonhee sighed and paused the drama he was watching. "Do I have to explain this all over again?"

"Well, we still don't understand, no?" Hwanwoong said.

"Yes, I like him. Yes, he said he likes me. But he's busy with school, especially sports. He clearly doesn't have enough time to be in a relationship so why bother?" Keonhee explained.

"But you want him." Dongju remarked.

"Is that a question?" Keonhee asked.

"No. It's a statement, a fact." The younger replied.

"Of course I want him. Who wouldn't?" Keonhee puffed.

"Us?" Hwanwoong responded, pertaining to himself and Dongju.

"Obviously." Keonhee rolled his eyes.

"Just give Seoho time to think." Youngjo suddenly joined the conversation, surprising all three of them. Geonhak's there too! Standing by the doorway!

"Seoho hyung would reach out to you." Geonhak assured him.

Keonhee just covered his red face, embarassed that the two heard their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> classes are a bit stressful so sorry for slow updates


	36. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's bothering you?"

"Dongju~" Keonhee cooed. He's bored, and he wants to go out.

"No." The younger immediately turned down.

"I haven't even said anything!" Keonhee reacted.

"You don't have to say anything, I can feel it. It involves me leaving my room." Dongju pointed out.

"Fine, I'll ask Geonhak hyung instead." Keonhee teased as he makes his way out of the room.

"Fine! Fine! I'll go with you!" Dongju rushed to catch up with Keonhee. Geonhak's resting today. Their group leader called them to come to school for whatever dance thing, and it exhaust the hell out of Geonhak.

"I know you can't resist me." Keonhee snickered and clung to his friend.

"Correction: I can't resist Geonhak." Dongju rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Shut up, you whipped cream."

\---

The two occupied the swings, holding their drinks that they just bought.

"What's bothering you?" Dongju murmured, not wanting to scare his hyung.

"Just... I don't know." Keonhee sighs and takes a sip. "I'm still stressing out over school, and then there's Seoho hyung who's making me confused."

"You'll get to take your mind off it." Dongju softly smiles. "Enjoy the Christmas break for now. Let's hang out with Woong hyung tomorrow."

"Thanks, Dongju."


	37. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You won't give him anything?"

"Youngjo hyung! We're taking back Woong hyung for today! See you later!"

"Stay safe you guys!"  
"Be careful!"

The three waved at their boyfriends and friend before leaving the vicinity. They decided to go to the mall, as different stores and booths can make them enjoy the day.

"Let's go to the arcade!" Dongju suggested as he skipped.

"I need to buy gifts..." Hwanwoong mumbled.

"You can buy them after!" Dongju whined.

"No! I'll end up spending everything on the arcade!" Woong refused and pulled the two towards the nearest store.

"How can you buy gifts when we're here?" Keonhee asked, scanning items he has no intention to purchase.

"What do you mean? It's not for you guys. I already bought yours."

"Then for who?" Dongju pried.

"For the other guys, Youngjo, Geonhak hyung, Seoho hyung." Hwanwoong answered. "How about you, Ju? What are you getting for Geonhak hyung?"

Dongju shrugged. "Nothing. I already gave him a necklace."

"Seriously?" Keonhee raised an eyebrow. "You won't give him anything?"

"Shut up that necklace was expensive." Dongju rolled his eyes. "And he's cool with it. He says it's okay and he appreciates it. But I'll be getting the two something for exchange gift."

"Keonhee, you? Nothing for Seoho hyung?" Hwanwoong spoke.

Keonhee sighed. "I'm not sure. Maybe, I don't know. I still have New Year's Eve to decide."

"Something simple would be nice." Dongju commented, which Hwanwoong nodded to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if I abandon this au then what?????
> 
> jkjk I won't, just had a writer's block


	38. Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bye, love you too."

"We'll be home soon, just waiting for a bus or taxi." Dongju told Geonhak on the phone. He busies himself by playing with a rock on the ground.

_"Did you guys eat dinner?"_

"Nope, we wanna eat at home. Have something delivered."

_"Let's have dinner together, then. They're just about to order."_

"I'll just ask them." He said and turned to his hyungs. "Hyung, they're inviting us for dinner. They're ordering."

"Oh, can I have jjampong?" Keonhee requested.

"I'll have jjajangmyeon." Hwanwoong added.

"Jjampong for me and Hee hyung, Woong hyung will have jjajangmyeon." Dongju relayed.

_"Okay. I'll tell them. Be safe. Bye. Love you."_

"Bye, love you too."

Dongju hid the phone in his small bag, making sure it's well hidden.

"We're all leaving the next day, no?" Keonhee confirmed.

"Yeah, I guess after all that planning everyone's still together." Hwanwoong shrugged.

"We might leave first though. Geonhak and I talked about going before sunrise." Dongju replied.

"That's too early! Let's all go together!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here we go


	39. Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My family wants to meet you too."

"We'll get going~" Dongju waved his hyungs goodbye.

"Call us when you arrive!" Keonhee reminded him.

The two boarded the train, Geonhak placing their luggages at the designated place above their heads. He remained standing in front of Dongju, letting a woman occupy the seat instead.

"Dongmyeong will pick us up. Our house isn't that far from the station, so I think we'll walk." Dongju informed him.

Geonhak just nodded, staring at him with admiration.

It hasn't quite hit him yet that he'll meet Dongju's family in less than an hour. Maybe it doesn't worry him anymore, or he will be shaking with nervousness later. 

"My family wants to meet you too." He blurted after a long thought.

Dongju choked on his own saliva, clearly taken aback. "What?! When?"

"They said after Christmas would be nice." Geonhak shrugged.

The younger whined. "You should've told me earlier! I don't think I packed a nice outfit!"

"All of your outfits are nice, Son Dongju. And besides, you'd still look great even if you wear a rag." Geonhak replied.

Dongju scoffed. "I know I'm pretty." He laughed.

Geonhak smirked in return, saying "Prettiest I've ever met."


	40. Advance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You okay?"
> 
> "A bit nervous."

"DONGJU!" Dongmyeong excitedly waved his hands, then ran towards his twin which he haven't seen for a long time.

The two collided with a hug, tight enough to squeeze the air out of their lungs.

"I missed you!" Dongmyeong exclaimed.

"I missed you too." Dongju replied as he let go of his brother to take his suitcase from his boyfriend. Geonhak's his boyfriend, not a carrier or some sort.

Geonhak and Dongmyeong, too, exchanged their greetings.

"We're walking, no?" Dongju asked.

"Nope." Dongmyeong shook his head.

"What? Then how are we gonna go home?" Dongju furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you brought the car?" His brother didn't respond, scaring Dongju. "My goodness, you don't know how to drive!"

"Stop being dramatic!" Dongmyeong griped. "Dad's driving!"

Now it has hit him. He's meeting their dad earlier than expected. Geonhak's about to meet their dad. Their dad. Dongju's dad! Fuck he's about to meet Dongju's dad!

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dongju complained, oblivious about Geonhak silently panicking behind them.

"He wanted to keep it a secret!"

He can feel his death in a minute. Okay, an overreaction, but still.

Geonhak was too focused on how to breathe normally he got surprised when a hand held his.

"You okay?" Dongju mumbled beside him.

He lets out a deep breath. "A bit nervous."

"Dad's easy to get along with, if it helps." Dongju said, attempting to help him calm down somehow.

Geonhak hums, swinging their hands a little as they walk.

"Dad!" Dongju screamed and ran towards his father, a wave of euphoria rushing in him. 

The father and son locked each other in an embrace, trying to replace the longing they felt for quite a long time.

Geonhak puts on a polite smile, waiting for the man to acknowledge his presence.

"You must be Geonhak." The dad grins after loosing up the hug.

"Yes, sir." Geonhak answers with a small bow.

"Aaay, don't call me sir. That's too formal. You can call me uncle!" The man says as he offers a handshake, which Geonhak accepts.

Dongju's dad pulls him close, just enough to whisper on his ear. "I'll let you call me dad if you last."

"I will." Geonhak promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a longer chapter, what'd you think?


	41. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every word that came out of his mouth was true.

"Sorry about this, Geonhak-ah~" The twins' father gave him an apologetic smile through the rearview mirror.

"It's okay, sir- I mean uncle." Geonhak catches himself before the man does, because the first time he did, he received a not-so-annoyed look. Now he knows where Dongju got all his cuteness from.

"What did I tell you?" Dongju smiles beside him.

"Your dad's nice." Geonhak comments.

They're currently on their way to the nearest supermarket. Dongju wanted to drop off their things first, but their dad insisted that their mom needs the groceries immediately, so it'll have to wait.

\---

Geonhak walks behind the man, ready to assist him anytime. The twins walk ahead of them, probably chatting about things that happened while they were apart.

"Aren't they cute?" Their dad tries to strike up a conversation with Geonhak.

Geonhak smiles as he answer with a "Yes, cute indeed."

"What made you like my Dongju?" He asks. "Aside from the fact that he's good-looking. He got it from his mom." The man whispers the last sentence, as if it's their darkest secret yet.

"Well..." Geonhak pauses to think. "Dongju has beautiful eyes, makes me say yes to anything he wants. His hair is soft and fluffy like a cotton candy. Dongju's very passionate. He can basically master any skill if he puts his mind into it. Every time he makes a mistake, he laughs it off and tries again until he makes it. His confidence. He knows his worth, and doesn't let anyone step on him."

"You must like him a lot huh." Dongju's dad breaks his trail of thoughts.

Geonhak can feel his cheeks redden out of embarassment. He must've looked like a fool. But he doesn't regret it, every word that came out of his mouth was true. He could go on for hours talking about Dongju.

"Dad! Geonhak! Hurry up!"

They turn their attention to the twins, who were at the end of the aisle waiting for them. Their dad gives Geonhak a nudge before moving forward. He doesn't know why, but he felt relief inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so😏 what'd you think


	42. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dongju don't leave your boyfriend outside!"

"Oh my, Dongju!" A beautiful woman shouted in glee.

"Mom!" Dongju greets as he give her a hug.

Geonhak lifts his head to look at them. He smiles automatically before going back to getting their luggages.

The relief he had in the market earlier didn't last. He felt so small when the woman's eyes landed on him. Her soft glance turned immediately to a cold stare, observing his every move.

"G-good morning, ma'am. My name is Kim Geonhak, Dongju's boyfriend." He introduced himself.

"Dongju's mom." The woman simply said and shook his hand.

"Mom! Don't be harsh on him!" Dongju complained.

"I'm not!"

The two continued to bicker, bonding in their own little bubble.

"That's where Dongju got his stubbornness." Dongju's dad sighed and headed inside.

"Dongju don't leave your boyfriend outside!" Dongmyeong shouted as he follow his twin.

Geonhak froze on the spot, unsure if he should let himself in or wait for someone to invite him inside. He can't blame Dongju for forgetting about him since it's been a long time he last seen his family. But he definitely does not want to be left here in the cold breeze.

"What are you doing? Come in!" Dongju shouted from the doorway, holding the door for him.


	43. Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would cuddle with you but we won't fit."

It might be safe to say that Geonhak is now close with Dongju's mom. The moment she found out he can cook a few dishes, she looked at him with bright eyes. So here he is, in the kitchen, chatting with his boyfriend's mother, instead of his boyfriend. Not that he's complaining, he is just missing Dongju's hugs.

"Geonhak you must be tired." She commented after noticing Geonhak is slightly lightheaded. "Dongju, let Geonhak rest in your room while I prepare the guest room."

"Finally." Dongju said and clinged to his boyfriend. "So, how's my parents?" He giggled.

"They're nice." Geonhak smiles.

Dongju invites him to the shared bedroom by him and his twin. He looks around the room, fascinated even if it wasn't so extraordinary. The twins use a bunk bed, Dongmyeong owning the bottom bunk. Yet the two have their own desk each, filled with almost the same thing - make up. The only difference was that Dongju had untouched perfumes lining on his table, while Dongmyeong had notes and books, clearly a sign that he stays here.

"You can use Myeong's bunk, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Dongju said and climbed up, hugging a pillow.

Geonhak hums and sits down on Dongmyeong's bed, not wanting to come off as rude when he sees that Geonhak laid down.

"I would cuddle with you but we won't fit." Dongju mumbles.

"It's alright, go rest." He answers.

He was lost in the sound of Dongju's steady breathing when he heard his phone ring. Geonhak answered it immediately, knowing such noises can easily wake his boyfriend up. 

"Seoho hyung." He said in a soft voice.

_"You at Dongju's already?"_

"Yup. Met his mom and dad."

_"That's nice. What're your plans for the rest of your stay?"_

"Nothing really. I'm leaving after two or three days to go home."

_"Must be nice to have a boyfriend. I'm stuck here for like a month."_

"Your fault for not making a move on Keonhee." Geonhak silently laughs.

He hears Seoho sigh on the other line. _"I told you, I'm too busy. Dad's expecting me to be the team captain next school year. I have no time for relationships."_

"Having a boyfriend might boost your energy though."

_"Is that Dongju's effect on you? God you and Youngjo hyung are grossly in love."_

"You could be too but you're dumb. Bye don't call me when you're bored."

_"Bye, dumbass."_

Right after Geonhak ended the call, Dongmyeong bursted through the door. "You can stay in the guest room." He glances at his twin. "Did Dongju fall asleep?"

Geonhak mouths a "Yes" and stands up. Myeong told him where to find the room, which he followed. He lets himself drop on the bed, and without any problems, he too fell in slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update took me too long to write


	44. Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to part ways.

The two days with Dongju's family went by fast. Geonhak would love to stay longer, but it's now time to come back to his own. After putting his luggage inside the car, he said his goodbyes to Dongju's mom and twin. Dongju will accompany him to the train station along with his dad.

"Take care Hakie!" He smiled after hearing the nickname she made for him.

"Goodbye, Auntie, Dongmyeong." 

The three boarded the car and drove off. He would've walk instead but Dongju's dad insisted on driving him there. And he couldn't refuse, of course. 

"I'll wait for you here." The man told his son before turning to him. "You give us a call when you arrive safely."

"I will."

Hand in hand, the couple head to the railway platform. Noticing the silence, Geonhak looks at his boyfriend. "You okay?"

"I'm going to miss you." Dongju pouts, sad about the reality that they need to part ways.

"I'll call you every chance I get." Geonhak promises.

"You better."

A few more minutes, and Geonhak's train arrives. He feels reluctant to let go of Dongju's hand, but he has to. Geonhak gives him a tight hug, while Dongju pecked his cheek, leaving him speechless.

"See you soon." Dongju mumbles as he loosen the hug.

"See you after Christmas baby." Geonhak says and turns his back to board the train.

_Who knew that he'd see his boyfriend walk away again, but with tears in his eyes?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are almost at the present present time!!!


	45. Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just really nervous about it.

_"Hak!"_

"Hey baby." Geonhak places his phone between his ear and shoulder as he unzip his luggage. "I'm home, and I made it safely."

_"Great! Mom keeps pouting since you left."_

"Really?" Geonhak gives off a soft giggle. "I miss you already."

_"I miss you too."_

_"Is that Hakie?! Let me talk to him!"_

_"Mom I'm still talking to him!"_

_"And so?!"_

_"Mom he's my boyfriend!"_

_"And I'm your mother! At least put it on speaker!"_

Geonhak just laughs at the chaos on the other line, continuing to unpack.

_"Hakie!"_

"Hi Auntie. I reached home just fine."

_"That's good! I'm learning a new dish for Christmas. It would've been easy if you were here to help me."_

_"Mom you literally have us here."_

_"But do you cook?"_

_"Good point."_

"Sorry auntie, can't help you with that for now."

_"It's okay it's okay! I just wanna-"_

_"Mom that's enough! You're talking a lot!"_

_"Son Dongju!"_

He waits for the noise on the other side to calm down.

_"I locked myself in my room."_ Dongju giggles.

"You're crazy." Geonhak suddenly remembered what his parents told him the moment he stepped inside. "Mom's looking for you."

_"What?! Why?! I thought I'll visit after Christmas?!"_

"Calm down, she's just excited to meet you that's all."

_"Sorry, I'm just really nervous about it."_

"It's okay, I was nervous too, when I met your parents. My mom's not as energetic as yours, but she's sweet too. I'm not saying this to scare you, but dad's a little strict." Geonhak sighs after hearing Dongju panic once more.

_"What if he doesn't like me?!! What should I do?! Do I buy a gift?! Do I cook?! Should I-"_

"Just be yourself, Ju. You'll be fine, I promise. I gotta go for now, need to unpack."

_"Alright. Love you!"_

"Love you too."


End file.
